Balrogs quest
by roytheboy1997
Summary: When Balrog the infamous boxing shadowloo agent is given a 2ND chance to be good. he is sent to equestria to learn the magic of friendship. And it's powers. also posted on FIMfiction. Hope you like it. criticism is allowed but don't be an ass about it. foul language is in this stoy so if you don't like it you don't have to read it. :3 I own nothing!


Chapter 1 :The Accident.

"Time to die wuss!" Yelled the heavy weight American boxing champ known as Balrog. The other boser he was faceing off against was a British boxing champion known as dudley. Ever since the events of Super Street Fighter 4. All they ever think about is fighting each other. To see who is truly THE MAN.  
"My word! How rude can you be good sir!?" Asked Dudley as he dogged a punch from Balrog.  
"STOP CALLING ME GOOD SIR! IT'S INFURIATING!" Screamed Balrog as he kept trying to punch Dudley. Dudely was dogging every punch Balrog was throwing until The American Boxing champ was all tired and sweaty.  
"You Done? Good sir?" Asked Dudley as the 'Good Sir' Thing pissed Balrog even more.  
"FUCK YOU!" Balrog screamed as he charged up an attack. But This was no ordinary Charge attack. This attack Balrog was taking weeks to perfect. He trained super hard for this attack. So that in hopes he could Finally defeat Dudley once and for all.  
"Now this could propose a problem..." Was all dudley could say at the massive amounts of energy Balrog was creating charging this move. Balrog has charged to the point to where it could copy the powers of an atomic bomb. No body was able to get near him. Not even dudley...Well he can't get any closer since he was still in the same spot.  
"Time to die wuss!" Balrog said a moment before he released his attack. This move created an immense flash of light that bleached the area they where fighting in of any dirt or grim that was not kept in a container disintegrated at the power that balrog created. This however had no effect on dudley.  
"Are you finished?" Dudley asked before opening his eyes since he did not want the blast to claim hi eyesight. "uhhh. Good Sir?" He asked since Balrog was no where to be seen. It seem's that what ever the hell Balrog did caused him to dissapear. But Dudley did not believe this totaled his rival since he knows how stubborn he is.

In a pitch black void was a floting body that looked to be unconscious. This body was pretty obviously Balrog.  
"I really screwed up this time" Balrog thought to him self as he couldn't move his body. "All I ever wanted was to be the best. And now I let that bastard wuss get that title now that I'm dead." He thought in deep regret. All Balrog ever wanted to be was the best boxer in all the world. He wanted to make his family proud of him. And he wanted to be remembered through out history as the best and strongest boxer there ever was. "All I ever wanted was to be the best. But now i ain't so shure..."  
"Do not fear you shall get your chance..." Said an ominous voice out of no where.  
"Who-who said that!?" Asked Balrog in fear. For he did not know where the voice was coming from since he can't open his eye's.  
"I am only here to help the.." The voice appeared to be a light female voice. "But first thou must change there ways.." said the voice.  
"Chang my ways? Like my fighting style?" Asked the boxer. Normally he would have tossed a smart alik response. But after how he ended up he will do anything to get back and kick dudley's ass. "no. Thou must change thi evil nature and believe in the power of freindship. Then thou shall kick the ass of of thien enemy."Normally Balrog wouldn't give a Sh** but when se said it was gonna help him kick duley's ass he started to pay attention."Thou shall send thee to a world where you shall change!" Just then a white light flashed and made Balrogs Body dissapeare.  
-Everfreee-Forest-  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled balrog as he materialized into the forest. As balrog was materialized into reality he started as a pony skeleton into muscle and blood into skin and flesh. It may have looked painful and it was but that's not why Balrog was screaming. He was screaming because... Wait...That is the reason he was screaming! After he finished materializing he fell to the dirt floor. "oh man..I-i feel woozy..." Then he fainted.  
-POV-Change!-:D-  
In the library of everybody's favorite Purple unicorn was just a peaceful day.  
"oh spike! do you know where I put that copy of magical encyclopedia VOL 3?!" asked the violet unicorn.  
"It's in the first shelve on the night stand." said spike as he organized some books. Then thats when they heard the  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" from earlier. then spike feel to the ground on the count of the surprise yell from no where.  
"what in celestias name was that!?" Yelled Twilight as she came down the stairs.  
"I-I don't know Twilight!? I think some-pony might be in trouble!" said the little dragon. a little worried about the possibly hurt pony.  
"Then we better get going! From the sound it look's like it came from the everfree forest!" said the purple mare.  
-Everfree-forest-entrance-  
Twilight,Spike,And flutter shy where waiting for the other Main six to investigate the voice.  
"Sorry where late darling we ran into a bit of trouble" said rarity as she,Rainbow, Apple,And Pinkie came twords the other three.  
"Well let's hurry! We gotta see who made that loud screech!" said Twi a little worried.  
"Who ever screeched that loud must be a little fragile to be taking on the ever free.." Said dash.  
"Ya who knows what's in there!" Said pinkie as she was a little worried.  
"Well let's go in!" Said spike as they all when't in.  
-Everfree-Clearing-  
Twilight and the others finally reached the clearing and saw Balrog (As a pony) On the ground still out cold with some burn marks,Cuts and bruises. Balrog was a brown earth pony with a little bit of black main on his head wearing his boxing uniform and two tears on his shorts to reveal his cutie marks of a boxing glove with a $ in the middle.  
"Oh My goodness! This pony looks injured!" Yelled Rarity as they all ran to balrog's body.  
"We need to get this pony to a hospital!" yelled twi as she started to panic.  
Apple jack swiftly put Balrog on her back. "don't worry feller well get you to safety! C'mon girls!"  
"not another one!" said Dash while twi was the only one who heard her. She was a bit curious for what she said but shrugged it off as she was assisting apple jack in carrying Balrog to the Hospital.  
-Pony-vill-hospital-  
"Well This colt is lucky you found him. And the other one is just doing ok too." said the nurse.  
"Other one?" Asked spike.  
"Ya! Me Apple,Rarity and Dashie found another pony With Bruises,Burn marks and cut's in apple jacks Barn!" Answered Pinkie as she appeared behind spike.  
"He's doing well. Wanna see for your self?" Pull curtain next to Balrog to reveal another pony in a black and white jump suit with his two front hooves in cuffs. He also had a blond main with two tears in the thigh sides of the jumpsuit to reveal his cutie mark of chain cuffs. This colt was Cody.  
"Is t-this pony a convict!?" asked Twi.  
"No. They changed the prison uniforms to bright orange two month ago. Plus he doesn't have the usual prison code on him." said the nurse.  
Balrog was starting to gain consciousness.  
"H-huh?" said balrog as he started to wake up.  
"Ugh my head." complained Cody as he also started to wake up.  
"OH! OH! There waking up!" Pinkie shouted.  
"W-where the hell am i!?" Asked Balrog very shocked that he was surrounded by ponies and noticed that he two was a pony.  
"Man what a trip." said cody as he also sees that he is a pony and surrounded by ponys. But didn't care.  
"That voice!" Balrog turns his head to see cody looking at his whooves with no expression. Balrog soon found out who he was. "Y-you!"  
Cody hears Balrog's voice then turns to see the shadowloo agent he has battled with before. "oh. It's you" cody said with a smile on his face.  
"GRRR..." was all Balrog said. Balrog then jumped out of the bed. In his condition it was troubleing to stand up (with the pony body and the cuts and bruises). Cody did the same and also felt some pain.  
"This time i'm gonna kill you!" Balrog said in anger. The Ponys around him where shocked to hear such things.  
-Ponyvill-hospital-(Street fighter-ized)-  
BALROG: Your going down chump!  
CODY: Keep dreaming pale!  
NARRATOR: Round 1! FIGHT!  
-END-of-Chapter-1-  
Let me know how you liked it! :3  
And give me ideas! and charecters you wanna see! Hope you like it. Criticism is allowed but don't be a ass about it.  
;3


End file.
